Sumimassen
by Dancelune
Summary: [Dir en Grey] Update chap 3 Désolée pour la mise en page, j'arrive pas à faire mieux TT. La répète commence et les fans sont bien là... Saori vatelle se jeter sur Kaoru, au grand damne de Kyo ?
1. Sumimassen chap 1

Auteur : Dancelune

Base : Dir en Grey

Genre : je sais pas encore

Couple : Die x Shinya x Die en fond d'histoire

Remarque 1 : première fanfic sur un groupe de Visu Oo J'avoues que je pensais pas en écrire une un jour mais bon… Comme quoi tout arrive ! Si Kaoru n'avait pas été aussi beau aussi… C'est de sa faute.

Remarque 2 : je m'aperçois que je ne connais pas du tout leurs caractères respectifs. Ca va être des OOC total je le sens TT.

**Sumimassen **

Hey, Kaoru ! s'écria Die avant que le leader du groupe ne parte du studio.

Quoi ? demanda ce dernier.

Ce week-end répète chez Toshiya, répondit l'un des guitaristes du groupe avec un petit sourire crispé.

Kaoru ne dit mot pendant un moment.

Une répétition chez Toshiya.

Malheur !

Est-ce qu'elles seront là ? demanda Kaoru tout en anticipant la réponse.

Die grimaça.

Ouais. Forcément. Tu connais la cousine de Toshiya, elle t'adore !

C'est là tout le problème, soupira Kaoru en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Die et Kaoru savait parfaitement que Kyo en pinçait pour cette nana, ce qui rendait les répètes électriques et souvent pesantes. Tout le monde faisait comme si personne ne remarquait rien, mais cette ambiance commençait à énerver sérieusement Kaoru. Toshiya et les membres de son groupe étaient ses meilleurs amis, il était donc difficile de leur refuser quoi que ce soit et surtout de risquer des frictions. Mais se fâcher à cause d'une fille était monnaie courante chez les hommes. Kyo était aussi au courant de la situation.

Kaoru soupira. Il allait falloir qu'il en discute sérieusement un jour avec le chanteur. Il ne voulait aucun malentendu entre eux.

Aller soit cool. Tu sais bien que Toshiya est très famille et très fier de son groupe. Ca lui fait plaisir de nous exhiber de temps en temps à sa famille. C'est normal, essaya de le convaincre Die.

Je sais, je sais.

Et puis elle va ramener de nouvelles copines cette fois ci.

Génial ! s'exclama Kaoru ironiquement.

Peut-être que dans le lot y'en aura une qui plaira à Kyo. Il en oublierait peut être la cousine.

Et alors ? Dans ce cas là c'est moi qui devrait me la coltiner, c'est ça ? répliqua Kaoru avec un brin d'agressivité dans la voix.

Ben… Elle te plaît pas ? Elle est super mignonne pourtant ! déclara Die surpris.

Il avait toujours crû que son ami en pinçait aussi pour la demoiselle. Si en plus ce n'était pas le cas, le calvaire de Kaoru devait être encore plus prononcé qu'il ne le pensait.

Ouais mais j'accroche pas, répondit Kaoru. J'y peux rien. Je vais pas me forcer non plus.

Personne ne t'as jamais demandé ça.

Je sais… Bon, faut que j'y aille.

Ok. Demain c'est 18h chez Toshiya, rappela Die.

Hai, hai ! fit Kaoru en faisant un geste de la main et en reprenant son chemin, direction la sortie du studio d'enregistrement.

Une fois la porte refermée, Die soupira. Si la situation ne s'améliorait pas rapidement, il risquait d'y avoir du grabuge dans le groupe.

Ca serait sympa que Toshiya raisonne sa cousine, fit une voix derrière Die.

Ce dernier se retourna en sursautant.

Shinya ! Tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais là, fit Die en s'approchant du jeune homme d'apparence plutôt frêle mais qui se démenait comme un beau diable à chaque fois qu'il était derrière sa batterie.

Excuse-moi mon ange. C'est juste que je ne voulais pas me mêler à la conversation.

Shinya vint se blottir dans les bras de Die et échangea avec lui un long baiser.

Je vais parler à Toshiya ce soir, déclara Shinya en posant son menton sur l'épaule de son amant.

Fais attention. Tu sais qu'il est très susceptible en ce qui concerne sa famille et qu'il adule sa cousine.

Je sais. Mais je pense que lui aussi a remarqué le trouble qu'elle causait au sein du groupe. Sa drague ouverte est très mal venue. Il faudrait qu'elle se conduise un peu mieux à l'avenir. Kaoru et Kyo le vivent mal tous les deux.

Je sais, soupira Die en passant une main dans les cheveux de Shinya. C'est gentil de prendre les devants mon cœur.

Vi ! fit Shinya en souriant et en volant un second baiser à son guitariste préféré.

Die commença à approfondir le baiser lorsque…

Les gaaars ! cria soudain une voix dans la pièce.

Die et Shinya se séparèrent plus vite que la lumière. Ils se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu et lui adressèrent simultanément un petit sourire crispé.

Ben faut pas vous gêner, les mecs ! s'exclama Toshiya avec un énorme sourire.

Désolé, répondit Shinya.

On vous a déjà dit de ne pas faire vos petites cochonneries dans le studio, les réprimanda Toshiya avec un faux air sévère.

On ne faisait que s'embrasser, répondit Die en haussant les épaules.

C'est déjà trop ! s'exclama Toshiya. Pense à nous, pauvres petits hétéros que nous sommes, qui devons subir les minauderies de deux beaux mâles en chaleur !

Toshiya tu manques de tact, fit remarquer Shinya.

Sorry, sorry. Bon ben on se voit demain les gars, fit Toshiya qui s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui. Vous oubliez pas de passer chez moi hein ! 18h pétante !

Hop hop hop ! fit Die en attrapant Toshiya par le col de sa veste.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le bassiste, surprit.

On aimerait te parler de quelque chose, fit Die en jetant un regard en coin à sa moitié.

De quoi donc ?

De ta cousine, fit Shinya.

Kaoru jouait tranquillement avec son chat (1) lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie de son appartement. Il jeta un œil à son réveil. 17h45.

C'est déjà l'heure, se dit-il morose.

La perspective de la répétition chez Toshiya lui avait gâché tout son samedi. Il se leva, se dirigea vers le vestibule où il appuya sur l'interphone.

Ouais ?

C'est Die.

J'arrive.

Kaoru retourna rapidement dans sa chambre pour enfiler un vieux pull. Il s'habillait toujours le plus communément possible pour les répètes « familiales » chez Toshiya, histoire de ne pas affoler encore plus les fans qui venaient les voir. La cousine de Toshiya se croyait tout permis, mais ses copines n'étaient pas mal dans le genre non plus. A croire que les filles ne savaient pas se tenir devant des stars de visu. Ils se connaissaient pourtant depuis plusieurs années maintenant, y'en avaient même qui s'étaient mariées entre temps. Mais que nenni, la fougue de ces femmes envers eux ne faiblissait pas d'un cran.

Kaoru fit une dernière caresses à Siroi qui miaula pour protester contre son départ, il vérifia la gamelle et l'eau de son animal domestique puis sortit de chez lui, non sans avoir lancé un « aishiteru siroi-kun » à son chat.

Il mit ses lunettes noires et arriva sans encombre à la voiture de Die.

Salut ! fit le conducteur.

Salut. Shinya n'est pas là ? demanda Kaoru

Il est passé chercher Kyo. Vous pourriez habiter dans le même quartier tous les deux, ça nous éviterait de prendre chacun notre bagnole… Vous pourriez aussi vous acheter une caisse, ça serait encore mieux.

T'as qu'à m'en offrir une pour Noël, proposa Kaoru avec un grand sourire.

Dans tes rêve ! répliqua Die en rigolant.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez Toshiya s'effectua dans la bonne humeur la plus totale, ce qui détendit Kaoru. Malheureusement, sa joie s'effrita lorsqu'il vit le troupeau de fans qui entouraient Shinya et Kyo qui venaient d'arriver. Il avait l'étrange sensation qu'elles étaient à chaque fois un peu plus nombreuse. La cousine de Toshiya devait avoir une réputation d'enfer dans son université.

Lorsqu'ils se garèrent, Kaoru eut la mauvaise surprise de voir toutes les fans se ruer vers leur voiture.

Et en plus va falloir signer des autographes, se dit-il. Tu parles d'un week-end tranquille.

Ready ? demanda Die devant l'air désespéré de son ami.

Il faut bien ! fit Kaoru.

Sur ce, ils ouvrirent les portières.

A suivre…

Dancelune, 02 avril 2005

(1) je ne sais absolument pas si Kaoru a un chat.

Voili voilou… Un premier chapitre d'écris. Pas très long mais bon…


	2. Sumimassen chap 2

Auteur : Dancelune

Base : Dir en Grey

Genre : je ne sais pas encore

Couple : Die x Shinya x Die en fond d'histoire Mais c'est une histoire plutôt hétéro quand même hein !

Remarque 1 : Les Diru seront en concert à l'Olympia le 24 juillet, j'ai troooop hâte d'y être ! V.

Remarque 2 : Merci beaucoup Angel Boo pour ta review ! Et désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre.

**Sumimassen**** – chapitre 2**

A peine le pied hors de la voiture que Kaoru vit un calepin et un stylo se précipiter vers son nez. Il recula la tête, énervé, pour voir l'une des filles qui venaient habituellement à leurs répétitions en train de lui faire un grand sourire et de le dévorer des yeux.

Voilà une attitude qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il avait déjà dû voir trois ou quatre fois cette fille et à chaque fois elle demandait un autographe. C'était bizarre.

Le chanteur tourna la tête de l'autre côté de la voiture pour voir que Die déchaînait aussi les passions. Par contre, ce dernier affichait un sourire jovial digne de sa bonne humeur. Kaoru se demanda comment il faisait pour être tout le temps joyeux.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux violet ces temps-ci afficha un sourire hypocrite et se mit à signer tous les calepins tendus.

Konnichi wa Kaoru-chan, fit la cousine de Toshiya lorsque son tour arriva.

Elle s'était positionnée stratégiquement en dernière position, toutes ses copines s'écartant pour la laisser passer. Elle avait vraiment un air de petite reine qui déplut à Kaoru.

Konnichi wa, répondit poliment le leader des Dir en Grey.

Il signa rapidement le calepin de très bonne facture qu'elle lui tendait de son prénom, sans même prendre la peine de laisser une petite dédicace.

Sumimassen, fit-il pour passer à travers les fans et se diriger vers ses amis.

Il nota du coin de l'œil une fille qui était restée en retrait près de l'entrée de la maison. Contrairement aux autres filles habillées sexy, elle portait un jeans et un simple t-shirt noir avec marqué en blanc dessus « I DID IT ! ». Le texte amusa Kaoru qui commençait à sourire malicieusement lorsqu'il sentit une main lui caresser les fesses. Cela le mit dans une rage folle. Il se contenta de serrer les dents et d'accélérer le pas. Ces filles commençaient vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Salut Kaoru, fit Shinya en le voyant arriver.

Le batteur perdit un brin son sourire en voyant l'expression colérique du guitariste. Le pauvre Kaoru avait l'air désespéré.

Salut, répondit-il à Shinya et à Kyo.

Salut, répondit Kyo en souriant.

Kaoru se rapprocha du chanteur et passa un bras autour de sa taille, ce qui provoqua un grondement hystérique chez les fans.

Kyo j'en peux plus, fit Kaoru à l'oreille de son ami. Elles se mettent à me caresser les fesses maintenant !

Kyo partit dans un énorme éclat de rire.

Quoi ? Quoi ? demanda Shinya qui n'avait rien suivi de la scène, trop occupé à envoyer des œillades discrètes à son amoureux.

Les gaaaaaaars ! s'écria Toshiya en sortant de la maison et en arrivant au pas de course pour saluer ses amis.

Toshiya ! s'exclamèrent plusieurs filles en allant à sa rencontre.

Yo ! fit Die avec un sourire qui suscita quelques petits cris hystériques chez d'autres fans.

Totchi ! s'écria la cousine du bassiste en se précipitant vers lui et en lui sautant au cou.

Saori-san ! s'exclama le jeune homme en riant.

Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est le petit regard en coin que la jeune fille lança à Kaoru, l'air de dire qu'elle lui aurait bien sauté dessus aussi, et plus – beaucoup plus – si affinités. Le guitariste se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et détourna la tête, gêné. Il rencontra alors le regard de Kyo qui n'appréciait évidemment pas la scène mais qui savait aussi que son ami n'y était pour rien.

Les deux hommes se mesurèrent du regard l'espace de quelques secondes puis soupirèrent de concert.

Kyo ? Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à aller lui parler franchement ? demanda Shinya qui se tenait légèrement en retrait de ses deux amis.

Pffff, fit Kyo pour toute réponse.

A quoi bon aller lui parler ? pensa le chanteur en son for intérieur. Elle n'a d'yeux que pour Kaoru, elle ne me voit même pas !

Let's go ! s'écria soudain Die en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de la maison.

Hai ! répondit Toshiya.

Il déposa un bisou sur la joue de sa cousine avant de la lâcher. Son regard croisa celui de Shinya qui lui fit un petit signe de tête, lui signifiant qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à avoir oublié leur petite conversation de la veille.

Toshiya répondit au signe de Shinya par l'affirmative puis se dirigea lui aussi vers sa demeure.

Quelques filles les suivirent, d'autres attendirent que les trois autres membres du groupe passent pour entrer.

Kaoru remarqua au passage que la fille au t-shirt noir n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle ne semblait d'ailleurs pas spécialement excitée d'être là et de les voir. C'était plutôt inhabituel. Ce comportement l'intrigua sur le coup puis il n'y pensa plus.

Tout le monde arriva dans le garage de la maison des parents de Totchi qui avait été agrandit et soigneusement insonorisé pour ne pas affoler tout le voisinage chaque fois que Kyo poussait l'un de ses hurlements.

Les membres du groupe allèrent directement à leur instrument de répète. Rien n'était plus fort que l'attraction de la musique sur eux. Ils l'adoraient, ils vivaient pour elle. Ils n'étaient jamais plus heureux que lorsqu'ils jouaient leur musique tous ensemble, dans un parfait ensemble harmonieux. Ils se connaissaient depuis plusieurs années maintenant et jouer ensemble était devenu plus qu'une habitude. Ils ne pouvaient plus s'en passer.

Je vais chercher des bières ! fit l'une des filles.

Oui s'il te plaît, répondit Kyo poliment.

Il resta incrédule devant les yeux de merlan fris de la demoiselle qui regardait avec insistance Shinya et qui attendait désespérément un signe d'approbation de sa part. Le batteur finit par s'en rendre compte et releva la tête. Il sourit à la fille qui partit alors toute guillerette chercher les boissons.

Si elle savait que Shinya et Die sont ensemble, elle en tomberait dans les vaps, pensa Kyo en se moquant gentiment. Le chanteur observa ses camarades qui réglaient leurs instruments. Une fois que tous eurent l'air prêt, il lança la répète.

Bon ! Quel titre vous ferait plaisir les filles ? demanda-t-il avec entrain.

Il nota que Saori s'était installée sur le canapé de façon à être pile en face de Kaoru. Cette fille était décidément cruelle. Cependant, elle n'était pas au courant de ses sentiments à lui. Il pensait qu'à force de la regarder et de lui faire des compliments elle s'en rendrait compte, mais apparemment pas.

Umbrella !

The final !

Psycho !

Dead tree !

Child prey !

Une dizaine de titres fusèrent dans les airs. Apparemment chaque fille aimait une chanson différente, aucune ne faisait l'unanimité.

Kaoru releva la tête de sa guitare à ce moment là. Elles ne pourraient pas se mettre d'accord ? pensa-t-il. Il croisa alors le regard de Saori qui s'était assise pile en face de lui et qui le dénudait des yeux. Cette insistance devenait insupportable. Il parcourut l'ensemble de l'assemblée du regard par réflexe. Il remarqua que la fille discrète au t-shirt noir ne s'était pas assise sur le canapé ou l'un des poufs mais s'était adossée au mur du fond. En voilà une qui n'allait pas lui causer de soucis. D'ailleurs elle portait un regard un peu morne sur la scène. Kaoru se demanda bien ce qu'elle faisait là.

Quoi, fit Kyo en prenant un air faussement étonné. Alors comme cela personne n'aime « Mama » ?

Un chorus de « Kyaaaaaaa ! » excités lui répondit. Le chanteur sourit puis se tourna vers Shinya. Le batteur souriait en son for intérieur. Cette chanson mettait en avant les qualités vocales de Kyo. Il imaginait sans mal que le petit Kyo voulait impressionner la femme de ses rêves avec sa voix. C'était puéril mais tellement mignon. De plus, cette chanson était excellente pour lui chauffer la voix. Il devait y faire attention s'il voulait continuer à chanter longtemps.

Shinya donna la mesure puis la chanson démarra doucement.

Dès lors, bien que très douce, seule la musique résonna dans le cœur des Dir En Grey.

A suivre…

Dancelune, 2 juin 2005.


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Dancelune

Base : Dir en Grey

Genre : je ne sais pas encore

Couple : Die x Shinya x Die en fond d'histoire Mais c'est une histoire plutôt hétéro quand même hein !

Remarque 1 : Désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris sur cette fic ! Mais la zic jap a pris pas mal d'importance pour moi ces derniers temps, et j'ai honteusement mis de côté mes fanfics. Gomen ne.

J'espère pouvoir reprendre un rythme plus régulier dès maintenant !

Remarque 2 : Merci beaucoup pour vos review ! Elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir et m'ont motivé pour écrire la suite.

**Sumimassen – chapitre 3**

La répétition allait bon train. Les chansons s'enchaînaient et les groupies reprenaient parfois le refrain en cœur.

Kaoru n'appréciait pas trop ces filles mais il ressentait tout de même de la joie et de la fierté à les entendre chanter sur leurs paroles qu'elles connaissaient par cœur.

La musique réussissait à l'apaiser. Plus il jouait plus son amertume face aux fans disparaissait pour laisser place à de la satisfaction. Dès la troisième chanson il commençait même à leur sourire.

Bien entendu, le plus souvent il regardait Die pour voir si leurs jeux de guitare s'accordaient bien entre eux, ou si de nouvelles combinaisons meilleures que les dernières pouvaient améliorer la chanson.

Kaoru remarqua que la fille au t-shirt noir semblait maintenant hypnotisée par Die et son jeu de scène. Il eut un petit pincement au cœur dont il ne prit même pas conscience. Sans aucune raison, cela l'énervait : pourquoi regardait-elle Die plutôt que lui ? Cette question s'effaça en moins d'un dixième de seconde : Kaoru ne porta aucune attention à ce petit émoi qu'il venait de ressentir et qui était noyé dans le tumulte des émotions que lui procurait sa propre musique.

Lors de la pause, toutes les fans se levèrent pour applaudir leurs idoles. Saori ne manqua pas de crier un « Super Kaoru-chan » tonitruant qui lui assombrit sa bonne humeur et dépita le pauvre Kyo. Cependant, la jeune fille ne resta pas à le regarder la bouche en cœur mais se précipita vers la fille au t-shirt noir en criant toujours.

- Sempai ! Alors ? Comment vous avez trouvé la répète ? demanda la cousine de Toshiya à la fille brune toujours adossée au mur.

La fille se contenta de sourire avant de parler tranquillement avec Saori.

Kaoru fut surpris. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la fille pouvait être plus âgée que Saori et ses consœurs.

- Toshiya ? C'est qui cette fille ? demanda Die au bassiste.

Il avait dû remarquer qu'elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, ou plutôt qu'elle avait attentivement regardé sa façon de jouer.

- Heu… C'est une copine de Saori. Elle est au Conservatoire je crois bien, répondit distraitement Toshiya.

Au Conservatoire ? Cette fille jouait donc de la musique classique ? Intéressant. Kaoru s'interrogea sur ses motivations à venir assister à une répétition de groupe de rock. Il fallait qu'il pense à lui demander une fois la répétition finie.

Après quelques bières bien méritées, la deuxième partie de la répétition commença. Kaoru sentant que quelqu'un le fixait, tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de Saori. Cette dernière venait de forcer son Sempai à s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Kaoru se sentit le cœur plus léger et eut soudain un regain d'énergie pour jouer. Il ne prit nullement conscience que c'était la simple présence de cette fille, qui dirigeait cette fois toute son attention vers lui, qui le stimulait.

Etait-ce pour impressionner cette fille ? Kaoru ne se posa même pas la question. Toujours est-il qu'il se concentra sur sa guitare et joua dès lors merveilleusement bien. Il ne tendait une oreille distraite vers l'extérieure que lorsqu'ils changeaient de chanson, histoire de savoir ce qu'il devait jouer.

A un moment Die, Shinya et Toshiya se lancèrent des petits regards en coin. Ils avaient décidé de faire chanter Saori avec Kyo sur « Ain't afraid to die », la dernière chanson de la répétition, pour rapprocher la jeune fille du chanteur, mais ils hésitaient à mettre leur plan en action. Ils s'étaient bien rendus compte que Kaoru semblait immergé dans sa musique, complètement dans son trip, et ils n'osaient pas trop le déranger. Le fait de se laisser envahir par la musique et de la restituer si justement et harmonieusement ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Ses amis en était étonnés et ravis pour lui. Kyo aussi s'en rendait compte et il faisait des efforts pour travailler sa voix et chanter le plus plaisamment possible.

Voyant leurs deux amis faire tous les deux autant d'efforts, Die, Shinya et Toshiya décidèrent d'abandonner leur idée et de profiter pleinement de cet instant de grâce.

Die remarqua avec plaisir que Saori regardait quelques fois Kyo pendant « Ain't afraid to die », malheureusement ce dernier était tellement concentré sur son chant qu'il fermait les yeux et loupa toute la scène. Die lança un petit coup d'œil à Toshiya et ils se sourirent mutuellement. Kyo était tellement appliqué à chanter que des émotions nouvelles transparaissaient de par sa voix. Il sublimait la chanson sans s'en rendre compte. Il était tout bonnement exceptionnel.

A la fin de la balade, Kaoru eut l'impression de sortir d'un rêve. Il avait été complètement déconnecté de la réalité, englouti par la musique et le bonheur de lui donner vie. Il releva la tête de sa guitare et regarda vaguement leur public. Ses yeux se rivèrent soudain à ceux de la jeune femme discrète. Elle le regardait intensément avec une expression indéchiffrable. Ils se fixèrent tous les deux pendant quelques secondes qui parurent durer une éternité, puis la jeune fille détourna le regard.

- Ne ! Ne ! Yume-sempai ! C'était génial pas vrai ! fit Saori euphorique.

Yume, pensa Kaoru avant de quitter des yeux la jeune fille. A cet instant les fans se mirent toutes à applaudir, interdisant par la même toute conversation. Les Dir en Grey reçurent avec gratitude les remerciements de leurs fans. Même si personnellement ils n'avaient aucune affinité avec ces filles, elles n'en restaient pas moins des personnes qui appréciaient leur musique et leur travail et qui leur donnaient toujours de l'énergie pour avancer.

Saori, fidèle à elle-même, se leva d'un bond du canapé et se dirigea vers Kaoru avec un énorme sourire. Le jeune homme vit fondre la fille sur lui avec un brin de panique. Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser en public ? Heureusement pour lui, Saori se contenta de lui attraper le bras gauche et de se coller contre lui. Elle lui raconta alors comment il avait « trop bien joué ce soir » et comment elle avait été « transportée dans un rêve » pendant « Ain't afraid to die ».

Kaoru jeta un coup d'œil à Kyo qui était lui aussi, comme tous les autres, entouré par des fans le félicitant pour sa prestation. Même s'il souriait, Kaoru sut qu'il était triste que Saori ne remarque même pas tous les efforts qu'il avait fait ce soir.

Kaoru était triste pour son ami lorsqu'il vit la dénommée Yume se rapprocher de Kyo et lui glisser deux mots à l'oreille. Il n'entendit pas ce qu'elle lui dit, toujours est-il que le chanteur sourit franchement et honnêtement juste après. Il la remercia même pour ses paroles. Kaoru ressentit nettement une petite pointe de jalousie. Il aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'elle avait pensé de son jeu de guitare. Il se raisonna en se disant qu'il était bien bête d'accorder autant d'importance à une fille qu'il ne connaissait même pas, et se dit qu'il était content que Kyo ait retrouvé le sourire.

Saori remarqua que Kaoru la snobait sans aucun scrupule. Elle fut déçue et un brin irrité par l'attitude toujours distante et froide du guitariste. Mais quand allait-il donc arrêter de la faire languir ! Elle était mignonne, tous les garçons le lui disaient. Elle était la cousine de l'un des meilleurs amis de Kaoru, elle était à l'université et elle avait une belle carrière d'avocate devant elle. Elle avait tout pour plaire, alors pourquoi s'obstinait-il à rester indifférent à ses charmes ?

Saori tourna la tête vers l'endroit que fixait Kaoru pour apercevoir son Sempai en train de discuter joyeusement avec Kyo. Surprise, elle constata que pour une fois ce dernier souriait. Il était rare que ce dernier arbore une expression joyeuse. Généralement il était plutôt sombre et semblait presque sur la défensive. Quand il la regardait, elle avait l'impression d'être transpercée de part en part et d'être laissée pour morte. Il semblait avoir une animosité à son égard qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. C'était bien dommage, parce qu'il pouvait être fort mignon s'il voulait. Mais il jouait tout le temps de son image de « warumono », de mauvais garçon, et cela l'agaçait prodigieusement.

Lorsqu'il avait chanté « Ain't afraid to die », il fermait les yeux, mais malgré tout son expression était douce et triste. Il l'avait profondément émue. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas plus souvent comme cela, autrement elle laisserait probablement tomber Kaoru pour lui.

Elle se demanda comment son Sempai avait réussi à le faire sourire. Il faudrait qu'elle lui explique. Même si elle en était quelque peu jalouse, elle n'en était pas le moins du monde étonnée. Yume ne parlait pas beaucoup mais elle savait faire ressortir les qualités des gens en quelques mots et leur redonner confiance en eux. Elle avait son caractère et ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Elle était juste et honnête, franche et directe. Avec elle, on y allait pas par quatre chemins. De même, rien que par son attitude et son regard on pouvait savoir si elle vous appréciait ou pas.

Saori avait été complètement envoûtée par cette fille libre et sûre d'elle. Elle souhaitait ardemment lui ressembler un jour. Sous ses apparence de jeune fille gâtée pourrie, snobinarde et dédaigneuse, Saori ne souhaitait qu'une chose : que quelqu'un cherche à véritablement la connaître, à savoir ce qu'elle aimait, ce qu'elle détestait, à passer outre son argent ou bien même le fait qu'elle connaisse les membres de l'un des plus célèbres groupes de Visual Kei. Son entourage faisait qu'elle n'était perçue qu'à travers lui. Seule Yume n'avait pas hésité à l'envoyer promener lorsqu'elle avait essayé de l'impressionner avec son fric, le fait qu'elle soit la cousine de Toshiya et qu'elle allait devenir avocate. Il en fallait plus que cela pour impressionner Yume.

Si seulement Yume avait été un mec, elle en serait tombée folle amoureuse. Malheureusement, elle n'avait jamais rencontré personne de sa trempe. De plus, sa perception des choses était souvent biaisée par le fait que depuis son plus jeune âge on lui ait toujours répété qu'elle était belle, qu'elle avait de bonnes manières, que c'était une jeune fille très élégante et bonne à marier. Les apparences avaient toujours joué un rôle primordial dans sa vie. Difficile de s'en défaire et de montrer sa véritable personnalité.

Comme toujours aveuglée par le superficiel, elle avait décidé de séduire Kaoru. Vu qu'elle était entêtée et obstinée, elle n'allait pas le lâcher de si tôt. Inconsciemment elle resserra un peu plus sa prise sur le guitariste.

Kaoru fut tiré de ses pensées par une pression croissante sur son bras gauche. Il tourna son attention vers Saori, énervé. Il fut surpris de voir qu'elle ne le regardait pas avec des yeux de mijaurée mais qu'elle semblait hypnotisée par Kyo et Yume en train de parler. Décidément, cette fille était un vrai mystère. Kaoru eut l'impression que Saori s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. C'était étrange de la part d'une fille à qui personne n'avait jamais rien refusé et qui n'avait aucune honte à le draguer ouvertement, comportement assez rare pour une japonaise élevée à ce qu'il paraît dans les règles de l'art et de la tradition.

Le sujet n'intéressant pas plus ça le guitariste, ce dernier se défit de la prise de la jeune fille et se dirigea vers Shinya et Toshiya qui lui tendait une bière. Ses deux amis le félicitèrent pour sa prestation. Ils avaient été bluffés par son talent qu'ils redécouvraient chaque jour. Les compliments de ses amis rendirent le sourire à Kaoru. Il n'y avait pas à tergiverser : rien n'était plus important que les amis dans la vie.

Die leva soudain sa cannette et lança un tonitruant « Kanpai ! » reprit en chœurs par les membres de Dir en Grey et toutes les filles qui avaient un verre à la main. Finalement la répétition ne s'était pas si mal passée que cela. Kaoru croisa le regard de Kyo qui semblait lui aussi ravi de la séance. Ils se sourirent mutuellement et relevèrent leurs cannettes en signe de félicitations respectives.

C'est beaucoup plus serein que prévu et content de lui que Kaoru termina la répétition.

A suivre…

Dancelune, 15 novembre 2005.


End file.
